


Catch Me If You Can

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Living meme Clark Kent runs to Bruce's waiting arms





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote a couple of years ago, cross posting just in case

“Bruce.”

“Honey.”

“B.”

Clark didn’t like to feel like he was being demanding, but he knew he sort of was.  Bruce seemed so preoccupied these days, and it worried Clark.  Bruce was always so stressed and tense… he just wanted to take good care of his husband.

“Honey, look at me,” Clark said, rather more forcefully than the honeyed tones he had been using.

Finally, Bruce looked up at him.  Clark sighed.  He knew Bruce was ignoring him on purpose… he was just focusing hard.  

But Clark also knew that Bruce had said in the past that he appreciated when Clark kind of helped him take it easier.  Gave him a distraction.

“Let’s do the thing,” Clark suggested, smiling.  “You know the thing.”

Bruce tilted his head.  “Which thing?”

Clark grinned and ran towards him.  Bruce’s eyes opened up a bit wider. Clark could practically see Bruce snap out of what had been holding all his attention and back into the present moment.  He opened his arms, and Clark jumped.

Bruce caught him, just like he always did, and he smiled softly.

“You can fly, dear,” Bruce said.

Clark smiled.  “But I feel like a figure skater right now.  Do the other part.”

Bruce shook his head, but Clark knew he wasn’t annoyed.  If he had been annoyed, he’d have never caught him in the first place.  Bruce twirled them around and around, moving as fast as he could.  Clark laughed joyfully, and Bruce’s smile grew.

“Thank you,” Clark breathed, kissing Bruce softly.  “For catching me, and for being… you know.  Cute.”

Bruce shook his head.  “And thank you for helping me hit pause… and for being a massive dork.”

“I think you mean to thank me for being an incredibly talented and acrobatic twirler,” Clark replied, maybe just slightly smugly.

“I did all the twirling!” Bruce exclaimed.  “You’re just talented at letting me catch you.”

Clark kissed him again.  “But you’re still holding me… so you can hardly complain.”


End file.
